A Question Of Pride
by Maromi-san
Summary: Cornelia needs "relief", with interesting consequences. Yuri. I suck at summaries. Please R&R, and be nice, it's my first story. CorneliaXViletta.
1. Chapter 1

**One:**

Cornelia li Britannia was not having a good day. This occurred to her after she spent several minutes shouting at a group of servants who happened to be scurrying down the corridor behind her. Not only had the royal guard and the entire Britannian military failed to capture Lelouch, or Zero but , but her dearest Euphy was cavorting around with that disgusting number, Suzaku Kururugi, the eleven Knightmare pilot.

But Cornelia knew that these were not the real reason for her foul mood, or her vindictive behavior towards the servants, a reason she had not even admitted to herself, out of childish pride, or pure simple denial.

Cornelia was horny.

The pressure had been building up in her core for a few days now. Having started in her core it had gradually spread throughout her entire body, like some debilitating ailment. _Which is was_, she thought to herself, once she had finally acknowledged her problem, and decided it needed dealing with. But who would be an appropriate candidate to help her relieve her ache? Her pride forbade her from helping herself, once again getting in her way. Knights like Guilford and Dalton would be perfectly willing to do their civic duty, but men held little interest for Cornelia.

She also seemed to have exhausted her supply of ready and willing (not to mention beautiful) servant girls (she grinned as she recalled a few memorable women), which would make finding a "partner" all the more difficult. And taking a high profile member of the Britannian military would no doubt anger the Emperor; he had made his disgust at her tastes perfectly clear. This presented a serious problem, as she rarely left the palace or military barracks except for state duties, ruling out most civilians. What the hell was she going to do?

No doubt Cornelia would have continued her internal musings indefinitely, had she not walked straight into someone. Some woman she did not recognize, but she could tell immediately from her appearance that she was a soldier.

"Watch where you're going, you stupid girl, " said Cornelia haughtily, as the woman hurriedly bent down on one knee – as was the customary sign of respect for royalty. "My apologies, Your Highness, I was being careless, it won't happen again," she said.

"Good." Was Cornelia's imperious reply, as she fully examined the woman prostrating herself before her, taking in her smooth lips, graceful long hair, tantalizing curves, evoking in Cornelia a hungry desire. _I want to touch her._

"Will that be all, Your Highness?" asked the woman, awakening Cornelia from a most delicious daydream. 'Yes, go." She replied, dismissing the woman with a vague wave of her hand. She turned around to watch the woman retreating down the corridor, carelessly admiring the smooth, almost artistic way her ass bobbed up and down as she walked, her long, tanned legs, muscles visibly moving under taught skin as she moved, the swish-swish of her long grey ponytail.

Cornelia smiled hungrily to herself, contemplating going after the obviously beautiful woman. Deciding against it, Cornelia turned around and continued down the corridor. Afterall, she thought to herself, she had waited several days, she could handle a few more hours before satisfying her hunger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Back in her chambers, Cornelia found she could not shake her earlier encounter from her head, thinking only of those long, tanned legs, spreading almost in welcome, the thick curls of her bush – Cornelia wondered what colour it could be, there was no way grey could be her natural hair colour – shiny with moisture, begging her to enter. Cornelia dipped her hand...

_I don't even know her name and I want to fuck her_, she thought to herself, instinctively unbuttoning her tight breeches and slipping her inside her panties. She smiled, feeling how wet she was, swirling her fingers in her thick folds, feeling her swollen, sensitive clit, her stomach tightening every time her fingers lightly brushed it. Everything seemed to fade away, leaving her throbbing sex the only thing in the world. Even the voices outside wafting in from the palace courtyard through the open window, the insects buzzing in the trees, the approaching footsteps, echoing loudly off the flagstone floor, seemed also to be disappearing.

At the first knock, Cornelia jerked out of her reverie, hastily withdrawing her wet hand, and re-buttoned her breeches, pausing only to wipe her hand and face of any trace of what had just transpired, as she yelled "Come in!", perhaps a bit louder than was necessary. A short, timid looking girl entered the room, a tightly wrapped bundle in her arms. "Fresh towels, Your Highness," she said, staring resolutely at her feet. _She can't know what I was doing._ Cornelia was suddenly struck with the urge to stride across the room, force the girl to her knees – who would dare resist Cornelia Li Britannia? – and make this weak girl lick, suck, bite Cornelia's painfully aching clit until she felt some of the relief she desperately craved....

"Your Highness? Is everything alright?" said the girl, now looking at Cornelia's feet. "Yes", she snapped a reply, "sometimes I just forget myself," more to herself than the girl. Her stomach tightened as her clit continued to pulse. Yes, Cornelia did forget herself sometimes. _But that's still no excuse._ She frowned, thinking of embarrassing childhood memories. Of exploring things that were best left well alone, but, she thought to herself, they could not have been avoided. Some of them. She blushed, thinking of that day Marianne had caught in her in her chambers; hand down her pants, writing and moaning on the floor on which she lay. She had always like Marianne Vi Britannia, perhaps a little too much. How unfortunate...

She needed something to distract herself from the tightening knot in her stomach, but this had nothing to do with lust (indeed, for the first time in hours, her clit had stopped throbbing), she felt the tiniest hint of remorse. "Girl, inform Guilford and Darlton that there will be an impromptu military inspection and that all the Knightmare Frames and pilots are to be out on the drill fields immediately," she said, mentally squashing out any sadness she might have felt previously.

As the girl scurried off the find her generals, Cornelia turned around and began to preen herself in the full-length mirror hanging from the wall in front of her, absent-mindedly curling and twirling her silky, pink hair. She knew that looks wouldn't matter in this scenario, the only factor in play here was power, and how much held over this woman. Still, it couldn't hurt to look decent.

She turned to leave, giving her self one last look in the mirror. _Fucking hot_. She strode out of the room, walking briskly down the stone corridor, her footsteps echoing loudly as she went. Soon. Soon she would be able to release this horrible, frustrating pressure. She would cum in this woman's mouth, her hand, her leg, her stomach, all over her body, coat her olive skin in her Cornelia's cum. She would mark her as her own. She grinned, her anticipation mounting with every step she took towards the drill fields.

When she arrived, she was greeted by a majestic sight; over a hundred Knightmare Frames, their pilots nestled safely inside, all in battle formation, waiting for her inspection.

After the inspection, Cornelia returned to her chambers, tired, but satisfied nonetheless. The Royal Guard and the rest of the military under her command were performing well and focusing, regardless of whatever those pathetic Elevens in the resistance might be doing to worry them.

As Cornelia opened the door to her chambers, that nervous-looking servant girl scurried out of whatever crevice she had been hiding in and curtsied to her, before moving behind Cornelia and removing her cloak. She made as if to leave, but Cornelia turned around, "I would like a shower, now." She commanded.

Minutes later, Cornelia found herself immersed in hot water, the cleansing liquid cascading down her back, her stomach, her breasts, her thighs, her hair, wiping away the sweat and grime of her day's work. _Nothing quite like it._ Running her fingers through her hair, Cornelia thought back on the days training, her thoughts always returning to the grey-haired woman; how she moved, how her swayed in the wind, her muscles moving sexily under her skin… Cornelia felt the familiar tightening in her stomach as her clit resumed its urgent throbbing.

She frowned, her impatience growing stronger. _Sick of waiting._ She turned off the taps, stepped out of the shower and was immediately greeted by that annoying girl, who wasted no time in wrapping a warm towel around the Viceroy, before leaving Cornelia's Bathhouse. Fully dressed half an hour later, Cornelia found that she could wait no longer to have this woman. Not that she planned on delaying much longer, but right now she saw no further point in procrastinating.

Sitting down on her luxurious four-poster, Cornelia snapped her fingers, and at once, the timid-looking girl speedily emerged from an ante-chamber, and walked immediately to where Cornelia was sitting. _So that's where she hides_. "Girl, there is a woman, a Knightmare Pilot. Tall, with grey hair in a ponytail or something," said Cornelia, idly examining the fingernails on her right hand, determined to keep her tone casual, while her body ached with lust. "Yes Your Highness. Viletta Nu, I think. She's a subordinate of Lord Jeremiah," was the reply. "One of Jeremiah's people?" asked Cornelia, her throat tightening as she struggled to keep the excitement out of her voice.

Jeremiah was loyal, to her and the Empire. He would do nothing if rumour ever reached him of Cornelia's indulgences in his staff. So there would be no trouble from him. Not that she had been worried that there ever would be, but this just made things easier. "That woman, Viletta. Bring her here," said Cornelia, a shadow of a grin on her perfect, lush lips.

The girl nodded, not daring the question the Viceroy, and walked hurriedly from the room. Cornelia was done with waiting. She had waited for hours, days, wanting to fuck this woman; Viletta-something. _I can hardly remember her name (!). But does it matter? After all, it's not as though I'm summoning her for an enlightening conversation._

Cornelia grinned hungrily; she could hardly think straight from anticipation and pure, undiluted lust. Her mind couldn't focus on any normal, rational thought, all she could think about was that woman, Viletta Nu. Viletta Nu, naked on Cornelia's bed, her legs splayed wide open, begging Cornelia to fuck her, to sink her long, delicate fingers into Viletta's soaking entrance. Viletta Nu, pinning Cornelia against the wall, her thigh pressed hard against Cornelia's sex, already soaking through her breeches. Viletta Nu, soaking wet, water dripping down her shoulders, cheek pressed against the hard, cold tiles of Cornelia's shower, screaming the Viceroy's name again and again as Cornelia, standing behind her, felt cum pool in her hand- fully encased in Viletta's warm, slippery muscles – enjoying the feeling of the warm liquid dripping down her wrist…

Cornelia smiled broadly as she heard the gentle squeak of her door opening, breaking Cornelia out of her daydream, as the servant girl, followed by Viletta Nu entered the room. "That will be all for now, girl," said Cornelia, staring out of the nearby open window. The maid curtsied and left, closing the creaking door as she left. Cornelia turned her head to look at Viletta Nu, who had fallen to one knee, and was bowing to Cornelia. "You may rise," said Cornelia, excitement mixed in with her usual haughty tone. "You are Viletta Nu, of the Area Eleven, Britannian Royal Guard?"

"I am honoured to be remembered by you, Your Highness," said Viletta quietly, looking up to meet Cornelia's seductive smile. _She's mine_.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so bloody long, I've been working more in the last month than the average human should do in a lifetime!

**Chapter Three:**

Cornelia was done with waiting, almost quivering with anticipation, her mind from racing uncontrollably from all the dirty thoughts in her head, pulsing in her brain, her chest, her stomach, her sex. But now that she had this beautiful woman, Viletta Nu, standing in front of her, she was, for once in her exceedingly interesting and eventful life, unsure of what to do next.

How could it be that Cornelia li Britannia, Royal Viceroy of Area Eleven, brilliant warrior, ruler, tactician and strategist, and all-round badass, could possibly not know what to do next? _How shameful._ _Still, there's always the direct approach. _Cornelia grinned wolfishly again, a smile that Viletta hesitantly returned, confusion in her eyes.

She walked up to Viletta, not stopping until they were centimeters apart; their noses almost touching, Cornelia could have counted every single eyelash on the other woman's lids, had they not been fluttering and blinking rapidly at that moment. _Nervous? _Cornelia didn't care much; she brought her hands up to Viletta's face, cupped her cheeks tenderly, almost caressing her face, and kissed her.

Gently, softly, slowing. Cornelia closed her eyes, savouring everything she was feeling at that moment; the wind from the open window blowing through her hair, cooling her scalp, the smooth texture of her breeches against her skin, Viletta's lips against hers.

At first, Viletta kept her mouth closed, probably out of instinct, but after a few seconds of Cornelia's tongue on her lips, softly trying to worm its way in, she relented, opening her mouth and allowing Cornelia's tongue to explore her warm, wet mouth.

Cornelia deepened the kiss, pushing her lips harder against Viletta's, tightening her grip on the other woman's face. She felt Viletta momentarily tense instinctively again, before relaxing as a loud, drawn-out moan escaped her lips.

Cornelia relaxed her grip on Viletta's face, sliding one hand down to the small of her back, then lower, tightly gripping her ass, pulling Viletta towards her. Cornelia could feel Viletta's hipbones pressing hard against hers. She loved that feeling…

Cornelia pushed Viletta hard, making her walk backwards, until she was forcing her against Cornelia's enormous full length mirror. She ignored the other woman's surprised gasp, pressing her mouth hard against Viletta's.

Then she grabbed the other woman's hand, bringing it to her thigh. Viletta grabbed it, squeezing hard, her heart fluttering slightly at the feel of the hard muscles she was feeling. She pulled at Cornelia's thigh, bringing the Viceroy's knee to rest gently against her pelvic bone.

Cornelia moaned, the friction on her sex caused by that simple movement driving her mad with desire, making her gut clench so tight it was almost painful. She felt her heart flutter and her throat constrict as a light wave of ecstasy washed through her body and mind.

_Am I going to come just like that? So soon? That no good._

Cornelia drew away somewhat from Viletta, who was still tightly gripping her thigh, her nails digging into the soft, violent fabric to almost pierce the skin beneath, breaking their intense kiss. Cornelia relinquished her grip on Viletta's face, sliding her hands down to the other woman's slim shoulders, pushing down gently as she cocked her head to one side, grinning impishly.

Viletta's eyes remained blank for a moment; then comprehension dawned as she brought her hands – one which had been gripping Cornelia's thigh and the other fondling her ass – to pull Cornelia's hands from her shoulders.

"No" she whispered, licking her lips as she stared into Cornelia's shocking pink eyes.

Cornelia grabbed her hands, pulling them above Viletta's head; pinning her against the mirror, her pelvis pushing hard against the other woman's; she could feel the heat emanating from both their sexes. She stared deeply into her eyes, piercing Viletta's blue-grey orbs with her own. Then pressed her body tightly against Viletta's and brought her head forward so she was staring at her own face in the mirror and her check was pressed tightly against Viletta's. The she whispered into her ear.

"You want this."

"I didn't want-"

"You kissed me back. You stayed. You had your hand on my ass. You want this."

"But I didn't-"

"What did you expect? That I wanted stolen kisses and enlightened conversation? You don't."

Viletta gasped as she felt Cornelia's hand roughly enter her underwear, swirling her fingers through the wetness she felt there, and then pressed none-too-gently on her swollen clit. Viletta gasped, pulling her hands from underneath Cornelia's to grip the Viceroy's ass, pulling Cornelia's pelvis towards her own, as her hips instinctively bucked towards the other woman's hand.

But Cornelia's hand was as quick and sudden as it had been the first time; and she withdrew it before Viletta had a chance to relieve a fraction of the burning, aching frustration that was building up in her sex. She moaned, pulling Cornelia towards her again, who grinned her wicked grin and did nothing.

"I told you. You want this. Stop denying what your heart and your mind want."

Cornelia's hand lightly traced the outline of Viletta's sex; she could feel her wetness seeping through her clothes.

"Other bits of you want this too, this bit especially."

Cornelia moved her head and began kissing Viletta's neck, then moving up to her jaw. After a while, she stopped, and drew up to eye level to face Viletta.

"You want this. I can see it in your eyes."

Viletta hesitated, avoiding Cornelia's gaze. The room was silent, save for the sound of voices coming from the courtyard below, the faint echoing of footsteps in the corridor next door, and the deep breathing of the two women in the room, locked in a passionate embrace. Finally, Viletta spoke.

"I do want this. I want all of it."

She spoke, her voice firm and sure. Cornelia smiled, and took Viletta's hand in her own, and brought it to her sex, pressing it hard to the violet fabric. Viletta could feel the wetness through Cornelia's breeches, and suddenly felt a tightness in her throat, as her lips began to tingle. She nodded at the Viceroy, and went down on her knees.

Cornelia smiled, a long, drawn-out sigh escaping her lips, as Viletta fumbled clumsily with the buttons of Cornelia's pants, hurriedly trying to unbutton them.

"Slowly. Please."

It was hardly a request, more a statement; a necessary adjunct to what she had just said. She was the Viceroy after all, she didn't need to ask.

Viletta, kneeling in front of the Cornelia, had finished undoing her buttons, and was now shimmying off the Viceroy's pants with an almost agonizing slowness. Cornelia's grin broadened as she felt her breeches drop to her feet, and lent forward to lean her forehead against mirror, savouring the feeling of the cool glass pressed against her flushed skin.

But the chilled sensation was not enough to distract her from one thing; Viletta had stopped, she was staring at Cornelia's panties, violet lace to match her shocking hair, licking her lips.

"What's wrong? Do you know what to do?"

"Yes, but I've never done it, Your Highness."

Cornelia felt it, that moment was gone. That moment were she hadn't held all the power, where this woman, Viletta Nu; a mere Knightmare pilot, had not bowed and scraped and kissed her boots, not addressed Cornelia with her title, had been seduced by Cornelia's looks and charisma and prowess alone.

But Cornelia registered the renewed use of her title, and knew the moment was gone. The line between her power as a woman and her power as a ruler had been blurred again; utterly indistinguishable. "Now," she commanded the woman at her feet, her voice ringing with superiority.

Viletta put her hands on the back of Cornelia's knees, moving her hands upwards to fondle Cornelia's ass, then she slowly pulled down Cornelia's panties, eliciting a short intake of breath from the Viceroy. Viletta placed her hands on Cornelia's hips, her thumbs gaining purchase on her pelvic bone.

She brought her lips forward, and tentatively licked Cornelia's juices; she felt Cornelia's body tense as the Viceroy groaned quietly. It was a nice taste; salty but at the same time equally sweet. Emboldened by this, Viletta brought her face forward, swirling her tongue through Cornelia's slick folds, again and again and again, careful to avoid her clit, she wanted to draw this out.

Cornelia felt her body tense and shudder; she wanted to scream and thrash and bang her fists against the glass of the mirror. She felt her mind reel with every stroke of Viletta's tongue. One her hands was in Viletta's hair, pulling tightly at the steel-grey strands – she knew she must be hurting her, but she was too far gone to care, and the other was grabbing tightly to the edge of the mirror, desperate for anything to hold on to as she felt herself get closer and closer to orgasm.

She felt the other woman's teeth bite down lightly on her clit, and she knew was gone. She arched her back and screamed; screamed for all the pent-up desire and frustration stored in her body, her mind, her soul.

And then she was done. Viletta had stopped, licking her lips. Cornelia knew she could handle more, but she couldn't summon up the energy to communicate that. She felt her knees shake, and she almost collapsed onto Viletta. She steadied herself; grabbing the mirror to stop herself from falling, as her legs shook under her.

"Is everything alright, Your Highness?"

Said Viletta, who had gotten to her feet, and was now addressing Cornelia, her concerned tone tinged with fear. Cornelia smiled, a warm, glowing feeling spreading through her body.

"Yes, everything's fine."


End file.
